Mobile processes are often monitored and controlled by means of data analysis and process control in the cloud.
A prerequisite for this is a mobile M2M communication based on the connectivity between mobile process elements (peers) and the backend for ensuring data transmission from the peers (data sources) to the backend (data sink) and for message transmission from the backend to the peers.
Conventional methods function only with online connectivity with high bandwidth, e.g., based on public 3/4G mobile communication networks.
If the connectivity to the backend is missing or if the bandwidth is too small, no data transmission to the backend or message transmission to the peers and thus no control and data analysis is possible in processes.